


昼颜AU 谜鹿

by meilanye



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilanye/pseuds/meilanye
Summary: 概述："你和我的丈夫徐仁宇上床了吧，东植？"宝景笃定地说。
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 婚内出轨，偷情注意。  
> 混乱多角关系。  
> OOC，剧情改变等（宝景竟然和徐仁宇结婚了还有什么不可能）

01  
东植升职后买的新车带着淡淡的、崭新的刚开封的商品的气息。珍珠白的涂层，莫名地让人想起车的主人。  
"是很配你的车，花了你不少奖金吧。"当宝景这么说的时候，东植胡乱地扯出一个微笑，算作应和。  
奖金？如果说花了不少钱，是这样没错。准确地说，是花了不少徐仁宇的钱。  
这辆车是徐仁宇理事买给他的部下、他的共犯、他的情人陆东植的晋升礼物。  
余光中的宝景正盯着自己，陆东植吓得把思绪立刻收回，"宝景？"  
婚后的宝景还是穿着干净利落的夹克和牛仔裤，她望着自己，正思索着什么。  
婚后。陆东植的心里感到一阵微妙的刺痛。他是为了什么而感到痛苦？他有什么资格痛苦？他收回自己小心翼翼的余光，强迫自己注视着夜间的路面，明亮的灯光照得路牌发白。  
第七个路牌。  
还有三个。  
陆东植多么希望第十个路牌，这段旅途的终点不要来临。  
"你和我的丈夫上床了吧，东植？"  
疑问句有笃定的语气，宝景的风格。  
当陆东植的大脑反应过来，他紧握着方向盘的手正往右偏移。当宝景的呼喊响起，十字路口迎面而来的卡车幸运地错过了这辆轿车。但卡车的白光淹没了他们的视野。在东植的眼前瞬间的黑暗中，严格按照限速牌驾驶的车辆经过草地缓冲撞上了纤细的行道树。  
"东植？东植！"  
陆东植在危险来临时下意识地护住了宝景。在昏迷前，他闻到自己的鲜血气味。  
  
02  
一年前。  
在公司流传着这样的公开的秘密：备受理事欣赏的陆代理，和理事夫妇十分亲密。  
"东植？不用带礼物的，只是一个便饭。"宝景微笑着接过他的花，一束雏菊。  
陆东植低头时有鹿一样的驯服，"没什么，只是我看到这束花，觉得宝景你应该会喜欢。放在新家会很好看的。"  
宝景的微笑僵硬了一瞬，变淡了，"东植你说得没错。"她环顾四周，语气中淡淡的冷漠像可乐里的冰块，"这间死气沉沉的房子正缺一束花。"  
"现在只缺这位客人。"穿着修身针织衫的徐仁宇从楼梯上走下来，扫过了陆东植、宝景和她手上的花，眼神暗了暗，随后又挂上了温柔的笑容，"宝景，这束花我来拿吧。"  
"不用了。"陆东植被她声音里果断的冰冷下了一跳，眼神怯怯地像一只鹿。宝景顿了顿，加了一句"我去找花瓶，你们先吃吧"权当解释，步履匆匆。  
徐仁宇依旧挂着温和的笑意，目送自己的妻子远去的同时，几乎是迫不及待地拉住东植，"我还没有向你介绍我们的新居吧。"  
他的手紧紧地攥住陆东植，在陆东植的手腕上留下淡淡的红印，"走吧，东植。"  
陆东植张了张口，徐仁宇只用一句话就让他安静下来，"你不想让宝景知道吧？"  
陆东植低下头，轻轻地应了。  
  
03  
书房的装修很是漂亮，和这栋房子一样，是请归国设计师精心设计的成果。徐理事确实是一个挑剔的甲方，许多要求有时候都挺令人摸不着头脑，但这间颇富名望的建筑事务所将种种细节都做得尽善尽美。但陆东植并没有余力去欣赏这些金钱堆成的舒适。他现在正跨坐在徐仁宇的腿上，和徐理事激烈地接吻。他吞咽时喉结颤动，几乎是在诱惑。徐仁宇恶意地咬住陆东植地喉结，动作像捕食猎物的蛇。尖锐的牙齿在陆东植的颈脖上留下咬痕，像蛇毒注入的痕迹。  
"会、会被发现的……"  
"不会的。"话虽如此，徐仁宇还是收敛了不少，温柔地吸咬着陆东植的嘴唇，冰冷的手伸入陆东植的衬衫内，从脊背一路向下游走，"把裤子脱了。"  
"可是，宝景还在等我们……"  
又是拒绝，徐仁宇有些不耐，动作粗暴地解开了衬衫最顶端的一颗扣子。可当对上陆东植可怜兮兮的哀求眼神，他还是无奈地住手，恨恨地打了陆东植的长裤下丰盈挺翘的白臀一巴掌。  
楼下传来宝景的呼唤声，"东植，你在哪？迷路了吗？"  
陆东植吓得在从徐仁宇的大腿上下来时被绊倒在地。  
"该死。"徐仁宇低咒了一声，拉起陆东植给他打理好凌乱的衬衫。在偷情后他自己身上却还是整洁得能立刻出席公司会议，一丝不乱，除了被陆东植跨坐着的大腿上裤子凌乱的皱褶与残留下的湿热的气息。  
徐仁宇狠狠地吻他，力度像杀人，"晚上见。"  



	2. 02

04  
饭菜确实美味，食材平常却精挑细选。这不是宝景的手艺——陆东植尝得出这高汤大概吊了十几个小时，要时时熬煮，撇去浮沫，以宝景在专案组的忙碌是不可能的。宝景倒不顾徐仁宇紧皱的眉头，坦然地赞美起厨房阿姨的厨艺，可陆东植无心品尝。  
徐仁宇的皮鞋正轻柔地踩在他脚上。陆东植有点不安地扭了扭屁股，试图不动声色地把脚抽出来，没发现徐仁宇正盯着他的臀线，盯着陆东植饱满到能绷裂西裤裤缝的丰臀。  
宝景正在和陆东植分享案件进展。说到兴头上，她的眼睛都像星星一样明亮。在她精心挑选的格纹桌布下，徐仁宇的手正不安稳地在陆东植的大腿上游弋。陆东植勉强应和几声，将美食翻来覆去地咀嚼，装作口腔业务繁忙，心慌意乱。  
到底是谁买的小圆桌啊？陆东植委屈地想，为什么座位近到能被邻座性骚扰？  
事实上这栋房子都是徐理事买下的，这小圆桌更不必说。在挑选方案时，徐理事就有了一个恶劣的想法。如今可怜的陆东植像贞洁的少女一样夹紧双腿，盼望着徐理事知难而退。  
徐理事抽开手，用抚摸过陆东植、还残留着温暖温度的手握住酒杯，轻轻摇晃着色彩暧昧的粉色香槟，欣赏着弓着身体的陆东植渐渐放松，柔软的姿态让他联想到陆东植高潮瞬间湿润的眼睛。他微笑起来，诚挚到像一个圣人，"东植，要吃得尽兴。"  
要尽兴。  
  
05  
徐仁宇的小腿有力而坚定地分开了陆东植并紧的双腿，缓缓进入。反应过来的陆东植夹得很紧，但徐仁宇的手早已沿着膝盖攀上。黑胶唱片机里循环播放着宝景喜爱的浪漫的小夜曲，乐声掩盖住徐仁宇的长裤与陆东植的衣物的暧昧摩擦。  
兴致勃勃地与宝景交谈的陆东植发出了压抑的呜咽。徐仁宇愉悦地接上宝景的对话，勉强粉饰下那女人敏锐的疑心。  
徐仁宇听着被音乐掩盖的喘息与呜咽。  
像被猎枪击伤的鹿，徐仁宇忍不住笑了出来。  
陆东植紧闭的门扉被强行叩开，被徐仁宇的手指摩挲大腿根部的敏感地带，不急不缓的动作仿佛饱含柔情。原本固执的躯体在喘息中柔软，像缓缓打开的蚌壳的鲜嫩贝肉。松懈的躯体向徐仁宇的手完全敞开，向他投降，被徐仁宇唤起情欲后向他柔媚地臣服。  
陆东植低头遮掩因羞愧与情欲发红的脸颊，咬住自己的嘴唇却咬不住唇齿间的喘息。  
宝景疑惑地望着东植，她已经起疑了。她会发现自己的丈夫与她的朋友偷情吗？徐仁宇是她的丈夫。他却藏不住自己脸上的笑容——他甚至期待着那一瞬间，期待她发现他的手正暧昧游弋在陆东植的大腿内侧，期待她发现陆东植的长裤下湿润的气息，期待她发现陆东植衬衫内的吻痕。  
"东植……"沈宝景未出口的话被铃声打断，她看到名字，歉意地向陆东植露出微笑，接起电话，"嗯，我知道了。有线索了？我很快就过去现场。"  
"现在去？"徐仁宇微笑着问。  
她向徐仁宇礼貌地点头，"对，"宝景看向陆东植，歉意地说："不好意思，东植。我要先去现场了。"  
"没关系，宝景，工作重要。"陆东植安慰她，"下次再一起吃饭吧。"  
徐仁宇挂上了诚挚的笑脸，"我会好好招待东植的。"  
宝景笑了笑，转身离开。楼梯发出细微的响动，她大概是去楼上换掉作为女主人接待客人时穿的飘逸长裙。  
"宝景最近就会升职了。"徐仁宇对陆东植说，语气有点漫不经心，"大概很快就会成为大韩民国最年轻的警监吧，而且是女性。"  
陆东植像是在听，也像是在发呆。他喘息中微微张口，湿润的眼睛被水雾模糊，徐仁宇的角度正好能窥见陆东植粉色的唇舌，仿佛他经受了一场隐形的性交。  
徐仁宇招招手，佣人像空气一样无声出现，收拾好宝景用过的餐具，也像空气一样无视了徐仁宇在桌布下的另一只手造成的圆桌之下的古怪动静 ：  
在小夜曲的乐音中，也能清晰听见的拉链声。  
佣人们又像出现时一般无声地退去。徐仁宇的手指以一种坦然的姿态探入陆东植被解开扣子和拉链的长裤内。  
徐仁宇将手指抽出，他手指上闪闪发亮的黏稠液体，在天然水晶做成的欧式顶灯下发出湿润黏腻的水声，"东植，在宝景面前被她的丈夫玩弄，很舒服吧？"  
陆东植的嘴唇颤抖着，什么也说不出。但内裤里他前端的前列腺液正缓缓滴落在棉质布料上，坐姿让臀缝也湿润到陆东植产生了一种错觉：这体液正昭示着他的身体已经准备好被进入，被刺穿，被受孕。  
徐仁宇盯着陆东植，将手指塞入陆东植口中，"舔干净。"  
陆东植喘息着舔舐他的手指时也纯洁得像鹿在舔舐枝叶上的清晨露水。  
徐仁宇按住陆东植的头，深深地亲吻着。低头喘息着的陆东植却挣扎着推拒，他看不见徐仁宇的眼神里带着冷冷的怒火，只是小声的呜咽着，"刚刚舔过自己的……太脏了，理事。"  
徐仁宇的怒火立刻被浇熄了不少，"没事，听话。"  
"还有，叫我仁宇。"  
  
这里正在发生一场隐秘的性交。  
隐秘到坦荡。


End file.
